knowndimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Videogame War
The '''Videogame War '''was a huge war fought in the UnWorld that brought the whole planet to its knees. It was fought everywhere from the jungles of the Sonic Islands to the metropolis of Tokyo to the deserts of Pac-Land. The Mushroom Kingdom, Japan, Sonic Islands, Pac-Land, Dinosaur Land and the United States of UnAmerica were all involved. The war lasted from 2052 to 2059. Buildup The people of UnWorld Japan were having many debates of which shames are better, Mario shames, Sonic shames or Pac-Man shames. The people of Japan were almost perfectly equally devided into three groups, the Mario Fans, the Pac-Man Fans and the Sonic Fans. Each chose a leader, the Mario fans were lead by Saki Miyanaga, the Sonic Fans were lead by Kaori Senoo and the Pac-Man fans were lead by the prime minister of Japan, Prime Minsiter Akita. The Mario Fans seemed to be the most successful, and rioted in the city of Tokyo for many days trying to gain control of Japan. This news was broadcasted all over the UnWorld. When the news reached the Mushroom Kingdom's UnWorld Colony, Mario who was the colony's governor, ordered support, including weapons, food and other supplies to be sent to the Mario Fans. Because of the support from the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario Fans were able to gain control of Japan. They then made an allience pact with the Mushroom Kingdom. Prime Minister Akita and Emperor Akihito were both arrested for both being Pac-Man Fans and Saki Miyanaga became the Emperess with complete rule, oppossed to the previous Constitutional Monarchy system where the People had most of the rule, and the Emperor with little say in the Government. She ordered everybody in Japan not fans of Mario Shames to be exiled to Dinosaur Land. This got the Sonic Islands and Pac-Land angry at the Mario Fans and their rule over Japan, so these two nations made a pact that they would team up and take down the Mushroom Kingdom and the Mario Fans in Japan, and then fight with eachother. This was known as the Sonic-Pacman Pact. The SPP declared war on Japan and the Mushroom Kingdom. At the same time, Dinosaur land declared war on Japan because they were tired of taking in so many exiles from there. Chronology Bombing of the Mushroom Kingdom The first attack was made by the Sonic Islands. Sonic, the Emperor, ordered twenty thousand planes to fly over the Mushroom Kingdom and drop bombs. He broadcasted that to the Mushroom Kingdom and Japan to scare them. Then, Sonic realized that he didn't ''have ''twenty thousand planes, so he just sent five. This attack was a fail, as the Mushroom Kingdom's advanced Japanese Anti-Aircraft Missile Batteries they got from their pact with Japan shot them down swiftly. Bombing of Raccoon City Sony, an organization speacializing in mass production of dangerous chemicals and weapons, began to lean towards supporting the Sonic-Pacman Pact. When Governor Mario heard about this he ordered Raccoon City, the city with Sony's headquarter to be completely destroyed. He said: A very powerful bomb called BOOM was dropped on Raccoon City, completely destroying it aswell as Sony before it even got involved in the war. The city is in the United States of UnAmerica, so Mr. President, the President, delcared war on the Mushroom Kingdom because of the killing of over 10 million people in the explosion. Conquer of Dinosaur Land Japan wanted the annoying land of Dinosaur Land to be conquered because it declared war on them. Emperess Saki Miyanaga decided to teach them a lesson to pick on people their own size, because Dinosaur Land has a terrible military. The Japanese military, lead by Hisa Takei, a new member added because of her amazing hacking and missile launching skills, quickly and swiftly invaded Dinosaur Land and siezed the capitol of Buenos Aries in just 5 days. Japan annexed the territory and used it as a launching point for Hisa's missiles and Saki's mighty armies into UnAmerica. South UnAmerica, the Weegee UnWorld Terriories and Evil Land, however, were the only nations standing in their way so the leaders of these nations, wanting nothing to do with the war, made a pact with Japan to allow troops to pass through as long as they didn't harm anyone or destroy anything. The Sonic and Pac-Man Fans previously exiled here were then exiled to random nations about the Known Dimension. Invasion of the Sonic Islands and Pac-Land Japan and the Mushroom Kingdom made an agreement that says that Japan shall conquer Pac-Land while the Mushroom Kingdom shall conquer the Sonic Islands. Mario sent his powerful navy to invade the Sonic Islandic capitol of Saigon and take control of the country. He was met by a huge force of hedgehogs as the city skyline came into view. Mario unleashed missiles from his ships and killed all of the soldiers. Sonic, watching from his mansion, quickly surrendered before the whole city of Saigon was destroyed. The Mushroom Kingdom conquered and annexed the Sonic Islands. Invasion of UnAmerica Japan decided it was time to unleash an army upon UnAmerica and capture the capitol of Philidelphia and possibly throw the country into civil war. They did not wish to annex the nation, because their budget could not afford another colony, assumining the invasion of Pac-Land was a success. They had several invasion attempts, but none were successful. Eventually, finding out that UnAmerica was no huge threat, Saki gave up, although bombings and missile attacks continued to keep the UnUSA at bay. Invasion of Pac-Land Japan decided it was time to invade and annex Pac-Land and end the PacMan Fans once and for all. Japan sent twenty thousand planes to bomb the capitol of Pac-City. They ''did ''have twenty thousand planes, so the attack was a major success. Then, Japan sent in many boats full of troops to capture the capitol. After Japan had completed its empire, Saki Miyanaga renamed Japan to Marioic Empire of Japan. All who didn't like Mario Shames or dissaproved of her rule were simply exiled. However, many SPP organizations remained in mainland Japan and its colonies. The members of these organizations decided to get rid of the part of the pact that said after the Mario fans were defeated, then they would fight because they were tired of war and just wanted things to return to normal. This lead to the final battle in the war. The Battle of Tokyo A large group of SPP members, including the Sonic Fan's leader Kaori Senoo, called the Japanese Sonic-PacMan Brigade did a ''coup d'état ''to try and sieze control of Japan and bring Saki Miyanaga's rule to an end. In the battle, Mouser, the leader of the army resisting the ''coup d'état ''managed to throw Kaori to PHILIPS using his PHILIPS Throw move. The battle later came down to the Seige of Weegee's Cove, where the remaining members of the ''coup d'état ''threw Mouser to PHILIPS to avenge Kaori. They then toppled the Marioic Empire of Japan's government and gave Pac-Land and Dinosaur Land thier independence. They also kicked Saki Miyanaga out and restored the power to Prime Minister Akita and Emperor Akihito. Afterwards, after the Mushroom Kingdom's ally had been defeated, they gave the Sonic Islands their independence. Also, everybody who was exiled was allowed to return Outcomes *Japan and the Mushroom Kingdom have an allience *The Sonic Islands and Pac-Land have an allience *Saki Miyanaga is not allowed to become the Prime Minister in Japan Category:Wars Category:Events